


Brother, Protect Me Now

by killjoysinner



Series: The Killjoys Are All Gay Messes [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Coming Out, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Nonbinary Show Pony (Danger Days), Platonic Relationships, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, Trans Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), accidental misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoysinner/pseuds/killjoysinner
Summary: "I thought there was somethin’ wrong with me for the longest damn time.”“There might because of the radiation, but it has nothing to do with your gender.”there are not enough Jet Star-centric fics out there, so here ya go. have some slightly chaotic dad Jetalso everyone is gay and dumb in this fic. you have been warned
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Motorbaby & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Jet Star (Danger Days), Jet Star & Agent Cherri Cola (Danger Days), Jet Star & Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Jet Star & Party Poison (Danger Days), Jet Star & Show Pony (Danger Days)
Series: The Killjoys Are All Gay Messes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950958
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	Brother, Protect Me Now

Jet wasn’t entirely sure how he became everyone’s therapist. 

He didn’t think he was very good at giving advice and he could barely handle his own problems, much less everyone else’s. Yet somehow, people kept coming to Jet Star for help. It started with Show Pony.

“Jet Star! Darlin’! Just the person I was lookin’ for!”

The ever enthusiastic Show Pony came skating into the diner, giving Jet a kiss on the cheek. He grinned at Pony’s antics, setting the box of gears he was holding on the counter.

“What’d ya do now?” he asked.

“Nothin’! This time.” Pony shrugged, taking a seat in a booth, “And quite frankly, I’m offended you’d think of me that way!”

Jet raised an eyebrow, “Pony, at Kobra’s last derby you started three different fights. In a span of ten minutes.”

“I didn’t start ‘em! I finished ‘em.” the roller skater grinned, “But I actually need to tell ya ‘bout somethin’. It’s… It’s pretty serious.”

Jet’s grin faltered as he sat down across from Show Pony.

“You’re not dying are you?” 

“What? No. I’m as shiny as ever.”

“And Dr. D’s fine too?”

“Fit as a fiddle.”

Jet let out a sigh, “That’s good… So what did you need to talk about?”

Pony sat up. Jet noticed she was shaking her wrist, something Pony only did when she was nervous. Her bracelets clinked against one another, breaking the tense silence.

“Pony, I’m here for you. No matter what.” Jet reassured, “You can tell me anything.”

“I know I can darlin’. It’s just… I don’t know how.”

“That's okay. You can tell me by writing, hell, even singing if you want-”

“Not like that.” Pony rolled her eyes, “I mean… I don’t know **what** exactly is wrong.”

“Okay…” Jet trailed off, slightly confused, “Uh… Whaddaya mean?”

“I mean that I don’t like bein’ called a her.” Pony tried, “But I don’t like bein’ called a him, either. And I figured that with your fancy knowledge about shit, you would know how to explain this.”

Jet paused for a moment. He knew exactly what Pony was talking about, but it took him awhile to find the right words.

“Are you telling me you’re… non-binary?”

“Non-what?”

“Non-binary. You use they-them pronouns instead of she-her and he-him.”

Pony’s eyes widened, “You can do that?”

Jet nodded and Pony leaned back in a stunned silence.

“Well damn. You actually… you actually figured it out.” 

A large grin broke across Show Pony’s face. Pony leaned over the table and planted kisses all over Jet’s face, until he playfully shoved them off.

“So, they-them?” Jet confirmed.

Pony nodded, leaping to their feet, “Holy hell. Jet Star you are a saint. I thought there was somethin’ wrong with me for the longest damn time.”

“There might because of the radiation, but it has nothing to do with your gender.” he shrugged, “Do you want to keep this between us or-”

“Oh hell no.” they exclaimed, “I’m goin’ to shout it from the rooftops. And then break into Tommy’s store to steal some things. Thanks Jet! You’re a peach!”

~~~~

His talk with Ghoul had been a complete accident. Jet had been going around the diner, finding clothes that he could bring to the washers for laundry day. He walked in on Ghoul changing, which wasn’t on purpose, but Ghoul seemed to make it a big deal.

“Dude! Get out!”

“Sorry, sorry.” 

Jet moved to head out of the room, but something caught his eye. Bandages were wrapped around Ghoul’s chest, completely hidden by his shirt.

“Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine. Go.”

“I’m not going until you tell me what the hell the bandages were about.” Jet crossed his arms.

“It’s nothing Jet.” Ghoul gritted his teeth, “Just get out.”

It took Jet a moment to realise why Fun Ghoul was being so snappy and protective over it. But when he figured it out, he just sighed.

“They’re way too tight. You’re going to cause yourself rib and lung issues. I know you may not want to, but loosen them a bit.”

“What would you know about this?” Ghoul snapped.

Jet shrugged, “More than you think.”

A silence fell over the two. Jet Star carefully reached forwards and put a hand on Ghoul’s shoulder in comfort.

“We can get enough carbons to buy you a binder, ya know? You just have to ask.”

“You’d…” Ghoul trailed off, looking shocked, “You’d do that?”

“Of course. Especially if it meant you’d stop using bandages.” Jet reassured, “Do the others know?”

He shook his head, “I didn’t want to bother you all with it. I didn’t want to make it a big deal.”

“You don’t have to.”

Looking back, a lot of things made more sense to Jet. Why Ghoul seemed to be winded a lot easier after running and why he seemed to be insecure about his height.

“Dr. D knows a Joy who sells some binders. The two of us could go if you want.” Jet offered.

Ghoul slowly nodded, “Okay…”

Jet gave him a smile and looked down at the floor.

“By the Witch, Ghoul, pick up your shit every once in a while.”

The two boys laughed and Jet collected the clothes that needed to be washed. Just as he was about to leave, Ghoul spoke.

“Jet?”

“What’s up?”

“Thanks for not being weird about it.” Ghoul rubbed the back of his neck, “Like… for not treating me differently.”

“Don’t worry, Ghoulie. You’re still the crazy arsonist we all know.”

“How many times do I have to tell you it was an accident!”

~~~~

Cherri Cola was the last person that Jet Star would expect to come and talk to him. But he had shown up at the diner one evening, looking a bit worried.

“Hey. Uh… the others are out at Kobra’s derby right now-”

“I- I know.” Cherri stammered, “I actually came to talk… to you?”

“Oh.” Jet blinked, “Yeah, sure. What’s up?”

Cherri sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the counter. Jet could see some old Wavehead scars peeking out from under his jacket, along with a few smaller ones he hadn’t noticed before.

“Pony told me you might be able to help.”

“It depends.” Jet spoke, “What’s going on, Cherri?”

Cherri bit his lip, “I think… I think I might like Kobra.”

“Well yeah, who doesn’t? The kid’s a ball of sunshine.”

“Not… I mean in… More than friends?”

“Oh… Oh!” Jet realised, his eyes going wide, “So you **like** him?”

“I guess?”

A slightly awkward silence fell over the two.

“So do you need help asking him out or-”

“No. No, not yet anyways. I’m… I’m trying to figure out how.”

“How what?”

“How I- How I grew to like him?” Cherri frowned, “This is why I write everything down. Articulating thoughts isn’t fun.”

“You don’t have to tell me that.” Jet half joked.

“I’ve had crushes on girls- women, sorry- all my life.” Cherri covered his face, “Even thought I loved some of ‘em.”

“So you’re confused as to why you like a guy.”

“I don’t know… I just… There has to be something wrong with me right? I shouldn’t be feeling these things about Kobra?”

Jet frowned, “It’s… It’s okay to like guys.”

“But I can’t! I’m not allowed!”

Jet was completely and utterly confused as Cherri launched into a rant. It was clear he didn’t want to accept it, but why? He lived with Pony. It wasn’t like Cherri was homophobic or anything. 

“Do… Cherri, when you were in Bat City did anyone ever tell you being gay was wrong? That **you** were wrong?”

He went silent after Jet Star’s question. Cherri began scratching at his scars, almost subconsciously. Jet was slightly concerned about it, but didn’t say anything at the moment.

“Cherri, you do realise you can like guys right?”

“No! No, there has to be something wrong with me! I’m broken! I have to be broken!”

Cherri was full on freaking out. Jet carefully slid on the floor next to him, stopping the blond from continuing to scratch. He had started to bleed. Jet didn’t know much about panic attacks or how to treat them, but it was clear as day that Cherri was having one.

“Cherri? Hey, calm down. You’re okay, bud.”

“Jet, I can’t breath. I can’t breath!”

“You have to take a deep breath.” Jet instructed, “I know it’s hard right now, but I’m going to do it with you okay?”

Cherri squeezed his eyes shut, but nodded. Jet coached him through a few breaths, muttering reassurances in between. It took longer than Jet expected for Cherri to calm down. He figured the younger Joy must’ve been holding everything in for far too long. 

“Listen to me.” Jet spoke in a firm voice, “You are **not** broken. There is absolutely **nothing** wrong with you. It doesn’t matter who you like as long as you’re happy.”

Cherri sighed, “I’m sorry. This is stupid- I’m stupid. I shouldn’t have come.”

“It’s alright.” Jet held him in place, “I’d rather you be here than deal with this shit alone.”

Jet Star waited until Cherri had calmed down a bit more before loosening his grip. 

“I know what the city told you.” he sighed, “But they’re wrong. They always have been and always will be about sexuality and gender. They tell you that you’re wrong because liking something that isn’t their definition of perfect makes you a threat.”

“...you really think so?”

“I know so. Their ideas are so fucking outdated it’s ridiculous. All they teach you about is how to follow rules and orders.” Jet gave him a grin, “And we both know how much bullshit that is.”

Cherri let out a small giggle, “Yeah.”

“So… Kobra huh?” Jet smirked, “What made Mr. Great Poet go all pastel for Mr. Crash King-Snake Boy.”

He listened to Cherri ramble on about Kobra for the next half hour. Jet made a careful observation that whenever the blond seemed to be revealing too much, he’d start scratching again. The older Killjoy had to gently remind Cherri Cola a few times to stop before he started bleeding.

“I think… you should tell Kobra that you like him.”

Cherri’s eyes went wide, “What? Now?”

“Not unless you’re comfortable doing it.” Jet advised, “If you need time, take all the time you need. But I think you should tell him at some point.”

“But… But what if he doesn’t feel the same way?”

“Then he’s even more of an idiot than I thought.” Jet shrugged, “And you’ll get closure.”

Cherri gave him a look, “You should really be a therapist. Even a psychologist.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?”

“Who knows? Maybe?” the blonde smiled, “Thanks Jet Star.”

“Anytime.”

~~~~

“Jet hide me!”

Jet looked up from his book as Kobra Kid practically dove under his bed. He raised an eyebrow, before Kobra poked his head out.

“I accidentally bumped into Poison while he was dyin’ his hair.”

“KOBRA!”

A furious Party Poison came barrelling into the room, red dye streaks all over his body and clothes. Jet had to hold back a laugh at the look.

“I think you missed your head.” he commented.

“Hilarious Star. Real fucking hilarious.” he was fuming, “Where’s my brother? I have an urge to strangle him.”

“Dunno. Think he went out the back.”

“That little shit.”

Poison took off and once Jet made sure they were gone, he kicked the bed.

“He's gone. You’re safe.”

Kobra crawled out, “Thanks Jet. I owe you one.”

“You owe me six, actually, but I’ll just add it on.”

A silence fell over them as Jet turned back to his magazine. After a moment, he glanced back up at Kobra, who was leaning against the wall, almost dazed.

“Kobra? You okay, dude?” Jet asked, frowning.

“What? Yeah, I’m good. Fine.”

“You sure? You don’t look fine. Kinda out of it, really.”

“I… Can I talk to you?”

A brief ‘oh no’ flashed through Jet’s mind as Kobra sat down. He nodded hesitantly, putting down his Murder mag.

“So, what is it-”

“I think I’m gay.” Kobra rushed out.

Jet blinked, “Wow. Okay. That was… very straight to the point.”

“Not straight in the slightest actually.” Kobra tried to joke before sighing, “I dunno Jet, I’m just so confused.”

“Okay… So how- Or why do you think you might be gay?”

“You’re not goin’ to say anythin’ about it?”

Jet shrugged, “Kobes, you being gay isn’t a big deal to me. You’re still you. Besides, we live with Poison. You can’t be too picky.”

“Fair enough.”

Kobra seemed to pause for a moment before speaking in a soft voice.

“It’s just… there’s this guy. And he’s really sweet and selfless and talented. He writes the most beautiful fuckin’ pieces I’ve heard and he has the kindest heart. It… it makes me feel good just to be around ‘im. But…”

“But…” Jet prodded.

“He’s been through a lot already and I don’t want to make it worse.”

Jet Star leaned forward, beginning to realise that the person Kobra was talking about was Cherri Cola. A small smile slipped onto Jet’s face, but it disappeared as Kobra Kid looked towards him.

“Kobes, if he makes you that happy… You don’t know if there’s going to be a tomorrow. I think you should tell him.”

“But I don’t even know if…” Kobra bit his lip, “I don’t even know if he’s gay. Or at least interested in guys. And Poison doesn’t like ‘im either.”

Jet nearly laughed from the irony. Both of the boys liked each other, but were afraid of telling each other.

“Can I take a guess as to who you’re talking about?”

“...Sure?”

“Is it Cherri Cola?”

Kobra opened his mouth in shock, but then his eyes widened.

“You can’t tell Poison! Please!”

“Kobra, if he makes you feel that way shouldn’t Poison be okay with it?”

“No! Poison hates Cherri! I can’t tell ‘im Jet! I just can’t!”

Jet rushed to Kobra’s side, “Whoa, okay. I won’t tell him. I promise.”

Kobra took a breath to calm down as Jet looked at him concerned.

“Why don’t you want Poison to know?”

“Because! I know he's my brother and I love ‘im but they hate Cherri! And I can’t date someone that he doesn't like!”

Jet put a hand on his shoulder, “Kobra, you can date whoever you want. It doesn’t matter if Poison likes him or not. You like him right?”

“Yeah…”

“So why should it matter?”

“Because it just does!”

Kobra put his head in his hands while Jet paused. He was clearly upset, so Jet nodded.

“Do you want me to talk to Poison about it for you?”

Kobra shook his head, “Nu uh. He doesn't even know that I could- that I **am** gay.”

“Okay… Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No.”

Jet nodded, “Do you want a hug?”

“...yeah.”

Jet wrapped his arms around Kobra, who just leaned into his side. The boys stayed there for a while, before Kobra broke the hug, sniffling.

“Feel a bit better?” Jet questioned.

The blond shrugged, “I guess. Thanks Jet. Love ya.”

“Love ya too, Kobes.”

~~~~

“Ghoul stop! Give it back!”

“Not until you tell me what it means!”

Jet sighed as he walked into the diner. Party Poison was chasing Ghoul around a barricade of chairs and crates. Ghoul was holding a piece of fabric in his hands. It looked like a flag of sorts.

“What the hell did you two do?” Jet crossed his arms.

“It’s not my fault! Ghoul won’t give me back my shit!”

“He won’t tell me what it means!”

“Okay, Ghoul. Enough. Give Poison his stuff back. Poison, sit down.”

Both of them began protesting, but one look at Jet’s face and they both went quiet. Ghoul reluctantly handed Poison back his things.

“Good. Ghoul go help Kobra and Motorbaby unload the Trans Am.”

“What? But-”

“Go!” Jet ordered.

Ghoul was grumbling on the way out. Jet turned to Party Poison, who just glanced down. Jet carefully sat next to him and put a hand on his knee.

“Poison? You okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine Star.” the redhead mumbled.

“Are you sure?” Jet pushed, “You don’t seem fine.”

“I am! Just leave me alone!”

Jet waited for a moment before speaking again.

“I understand you’re upset right now Pois, but I have to ask you something, okay?”

“Kay.”

“Are you holding a non-binary flag?”

Poison was floored, “You- You know what it is?”

Jet nodded, “Learned about it a couple years ago… Poison are you-”

“I- I think so?” Poison’s voice was soft, “I don’t know Star… I’m confused all the time now.”

“Okay… Do you want to use gender neutral pronouns for a while? To see how you feel?”

“That’s allowed?”

Jet replied with a yes and watched as a sort of comfort came over Party Poison.

“Yes please.” Poison mumbled, “I wanna… I want to use they-them.”

He smiled, “Okay. Do you want to tell Ghoul, Kobra and Motorbaby?”

Poison hesitated, but nodded, “Yeah. But not anybody else. Not until I’m sure, anyways. Can… Can you help me with, ya know?”

“Telling them?” Jet asked, “Sure Pois.”

The two got up and walked outside, where the other three were goofing around. Motorbaby noticed Jet and Poison and squirmed out of Ghoul’s grip to give them both hugs. 

“Guys!” Jet called, “C’mere for a minute?”

“What’s goin’ on?” Kobra frowned, “You two okay?”

“We’re both fine. But Poison has something to tell you.”

Ghoul and Kobra both turned to Poison, while Motorbaby crawled into Jet’s arms. Party hesitated before holding out the flag.

“I- I think I’m non-binary.” the redhead spoke, “And I want to use they-them pronouns.”

“What’s that mean?” Motorbaby whispered to Jet.

“It means that instead Poison’s not a guy or a girl.” Jet explained quietly.

“Oh! Cool.”

“Shit! That’s what that meant!” Ghoul exclaimed, looking guilty, “Sorry Pois.”

“S’okay.” they shrugged, “You didn’t know.”

Kobra just hugged his sibling. Motorbaby climbed down from Jet and wrapped herself around Poison’s leg. Jet joined in the hug before all of them went toppling over from Ghoul jumping on them. 

“By the Witch, Ghoulie.” Poison groaned, “That was a little much.”

Ghoul shrugged, “It was fun.”

“For you maybe.”

“I’m gay.”

Everyone went quiet and turned towards Kobra Kid, who was covering his face with his hands. Jet was slightly shocked that he’d decide to come out so soon after they talked.

“Oh, uh… cool?” Poison grinned.

“And I- I kinda like Cherri.”

Poison’s grin dropped slightly, but as a moment passed, it returned.

“Okay little bro. I can live with that.”

“It was about time you figured it out!” Ghoul exclaimed, “God, you two look at each other like Show Pony looks at shiny things!”

Kobra blushed slightly, “Shut up, Ghoul.”

“And uh, I’m trans by the way.” his voice went a bit softer.

More silence followed before Jet Star practically burst into laughter. Confused, the other four looked at him curiously.

“Sorry, sorry.” he apologized, “It’s just… we’re really all a bunch of gay messes out here, aren’t we?”

“Wait a second…”

“You-”

“No fuckin’ way.”

“Hey, swear jar.” Motorbaby reprimanded.

“What aspect of my personality made you think I was straight?” Jet asked, smiling.

“Touche.” Poison grinned.

The group stayed out in the sun for a little longer before Show Pony, Cherri Cola and Dr. Death Defying pulled up. They spent the next few hours just talking and star gazing until one by one, they fell asleep.

So yeah. Jet Star still wasn’t sure how he became everyone’s therapist. But boy was he glad he had.


End file.
